The owl
by snapsandprongs
Summary: When Hermione hands him the pink ice cream on christmas eve, everything changes. One-shot


**Rons POV**

_**The night before Christmas**_

It was getting quite late now, the sun had already set and the dark blues were starting to skatter above him. His house was standing 6 feet in front of him, covered in snow. The window was closed but the blinds were opened enough so he could see her, just barely. It was christmas eve and he has just gotten off work. He was tired and felt sluggish. The item in his pocket seemed to weigh him down, and it made his heart heavy with anticipation. He knew he shouldnt be nervous, but he couldnt control it. The christmas lights were beaming with bright colors and the snow made them reflect onto the white paint. He had asked her to move in with him a few months after the war. When he had gotten the auror job and had received an actual decent paycheck. She had seemed hesitant, he remembered how her brown eyes would try to calculate his intentions for days after he had asked. He sighed and smoothed out his uniform before walking closer to the house. His heart was beating a million beats a second.

The first thing that he saw when he opened the door was her smile. Her smile was so beautiful, he couldnt help but grin back at her. Her hair looked more frazzled then usual, her blouse was tucked in on only one side and she had a sock missing. She was perect. He walked over and gave her a small peck on her cheek. "How was work?" He mumbled into her hair. he felt her cheeks pull up again into a smile, "It went fine. I found some files that had been lost for a few years. I spent most of my time cateloguing the different runes and trying to keep them away from the mis identified ones with numerous errors." He didnt know what to say to that, as usual. Nothing about her job seemed easy, but she seemed to really enjoy it. He knew she had a soft spot for runes ever since they were third years. "How was your day?" She asked whilst pulling away to walk into the kitchen. He followed her and remarked, "Oh it was fine. Harry nearly ot himself blown up, but thats nothing new." He laughed at his own joke and was pleased to hear a soft laugh from her as well. "Is he okay?" He knew she was trying to sound concerned, but after the millionth time that Harry had stupidly gotten himself hurt on the job, it was hard to ask without sounding amused.

"He's fine." He replied softly. It was silent for a moment and then he cleared his throat. "So are you going to your parents tomarrow or mine?" He could tell that the question had completly blindsighted her. she just looked at him, and he immeditantly started to panic. "Wait- i didnt- oh bloody hell." He stammered and blushed. He finally mastered the courage and looked up. She was just staring at him, "I'm sorry. i mean, we can just go to our own parents house, i didnt mean to-"

He suddenly felt a pair of really soft lips meet his. It was warm and tasted faintly of cinnamon. He pushed his tounge against her closed lips and tried to hint at her what he wanted. She had obviously gotten the message because she gently parted her lips, not too much but just enough. He slipped his tounge inside her mouth. It felt just like heaven, she was so warm and her tounge was just so soft. He always marveled on how she always tasted different, but never tasted bad. She eventually pulled back, like always. She seemed to not like to snog so much, _expecially_ in public. She gave him a final closed kiss on his lips and parted away. She put her small hand on his cheek, which were covered in freckles.

"Gosh, you are so sweet Ron." She bit her lips, and eventually replied, "But i dont know what we should do. I already told my parents that i was going and i _mentioned_ that you might come too but i said i had to talk to you about it first." He nodded.

"My mum probably has already _assumed_ were going, but.. do you think that we can do both? Morning we spend with my family and the evening we spend with yours?" Ron asked. Hermione smiled, "i think that would be very possible." she paused to kiss him and continued, "You do have some of th best ideas sometimes." Ron kissed her, and then stated amusedly, _"Always the tone of suprise_."

Hermione gave a very non-hermione-like giggle and proceded towards the kitchen, he, of course, followed eagerly. "Are you excited?" She asked casually. " I've had your gift for a while now, im kinda nervous to give it to you" She said with a soft forced chuckle. _What could she have that would make her nervous? _He hesitated, trying to gauge the situation, the best that he could but as usual he fell short. Evenually he replied, " Yeah, i guess so. I mean, my family does the same thing evey year but it'll be nice to see Bill and Fleur.. Charlie and his wife, Percy and Audrey_, if their coming_." He paused with a thoughtful look in in eyes, and then continued, "George and Fr-" He stopped. Hermione looked at him with new fomring tears. The pain never seemed to fail to slap him in the face. He tried to not think abut Fred its not that he didnt care, it was just too painful. He cleared his thought and tried to blink away the water in his eyes, and he quickly followed it up by saying, "and Ginny and Harry, and all the kids of cource" as softly as he could.

Hermione walked around and wrapped her arms around his waist. He hugged her back, but just briefly. "So, Whats for dinner?" Ron said in a falsely cheerful voice. He could tell that she was ignoring the tone, to help make him happy. She walked over to the fridge and pulled out two small clear glasses what looked like the ice cream from Diagon Alley. _Harry would be jealous, _ron though idly. She handed him one and looked at him with excitment in her eyes. "Eat" She said in a commanding tone. Ron felt his eyebrows wave in a questioning manner, but he wasnt one to ever go against Hermiones orders- Excepecially since he became her boyfreind and even more so now that they were married. He picked up the spoon and shoveled one bite in his mouth_. Cherry_, weird. He had never made any incinations that he liked cherry ice cream. He looked up at her again in a questioning mannor, looking quiet foolish with the spoon still stuck in his mouth. She moved her head in a silent "_Eat more_" kind of a way. He sighed and continued, until he bit soemthing hard. _Had a cherry frozen_? he quickly spat it out into his hands and marveled on what it was.

A small golden ring. Not big enough to fit his finger of course, but maybe hermione's or Ginnys perhaps? He looked up, his cheeks puffed out that were stuffed with uneaten ice cream. She looked down and blushed and mumbled into her hair, "Read the incription". Odd request, but he decided to do so. it read, _"Congrats to the new father!" _That was the last thing he could remember.

He could smell something sweet and cinimony, without even openin his eyes, he could sence the daylight steaming in through the cracks in the blinds. His sheets were a complete mess and ron honestly doubted they were even on the bed. He had always been a restless sleeper. He opened his eyes and groaned. His head hurt, but he couldnt remember why. He got up and noted that he was wearing the christmas pajama's that hermione had given him earlier this month. He lazily put on his slippers and padded down the hallway and down the stair and into the kitchen. And then he remembered. The ring. Hermione. Baby? "Dont pass out again!" Hermione sqealed as she rushed towards him. He paused and looked down at her. "Hermione.." He started in a shaky voice. "Yesterday.. The ring?" She looked up and smiled, " I went to the healers yesterday.. they told me.. " She trailed off. He waited, feeling a smaile appearing on his face as well. "I think its a girl. Its way to early to tell.. but i just have afeeling.. thats why i got pink ice cream last night." Thinking back on it, that did make sense, he had been too preoccupied with the flavor that he completly ignored all the signs. He beamed down at her. "Ready to tell the family?"

**5 Years later**

"Daddy hurry up!" A small voice echoed through the empty field. Her hair was bright in the sunlight and Her dress was boucing just as much as she was. He chuckled, "Well, you gotta wait for me, Rosie." He called out to her. It was snowing, and nearly christmas time. She was wearing a very festive dress with little tights that has snowmen on them. They were almost to the burrow. He had wanted this moment to be special, to be _perfect_. "Come over here for a moment" He called out to the child. He bent down on his knees, already feeling the numbness spreading. She skipped, as much as one can skip in the snow, and landing right in front of him. She had his eyes. He put out his hands and she immidantly put her tiny ones in his. "I have a present for you" He said softly. She looked up and smiled, "An early christmas present?" Her voice now full of pure excitment. He smiled and reached into his pocket and pulled out an average pocket sized box. "Open it, love." He encouraged. She took the box and opened it, and gasped. She looekd back up and her eyed were so big. "What is it?" Her entire emotion just dancing with wonder. "Its what i gave Mommy for christmas, and its what she gave me when we found out about you. Would you like to wear it?" The little girl nodded and held out her hand first. Ron had charmed it, to grow with her so it would always fit. He placed the small ring on her pointed and looked back up and her. "Do you know what this is?" Holding out the second item. She shook her head dramatically. "Its an owl pendant, Pretty much a necklace. Do you know what owls stand for?" He waited while she thought about it. Her little lips pouted out and she put her hand on her face and stuck her hip out. The same way that her mommy does when she's in deep thought. After a while she shook her head. He then explained, "owls are known for knowledge and i know that you will be the most brilliant and most beautiful girl in the entire world. " There was so much more he wanted to say, but the way her eyes teared up with his paise made eveything perfect. "I love you daddy." "I love you too, baby" He murmured softly in her ear. "Merry christmas."


End file.
